A tire repair device (tire repair kit) is recently known that temporarily repairs a puncture and fills the inside of the tire with air at the same time by injecting a tire repair fluid and compressed air into the tire when a pneumatic tire mounted on a vehicle has punctured. Resource saving and reduction in vehicle weight can be achieved through the use of such a tire repair device because a spare tire does not need to be mounted in the vehicle. There is also an advantage that a space for mounting the spare tire can be used for another purpose.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, for example, this tire repair method involves connecting a compressor 10 to a container 2 containing the tire repair fluid, then compressing the inside of the container 2 by supplying compressed air from the compressor 10 to the container 2, and then injecting the tire repair fluid and the compressed air from a tire valve 22 of a wheel 21 mounted on a tire 20 into the tire. The container 2 needs to be secured in a stable attitude so as not to fall over or tilt while injecting the tire repair fluid into the tire. Consequently, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-120250 proposes securing the container 2 to a side surface of the compressor by providing a surface fastener 30 between the outer side of the container 2 and the outer side of the compressor 10. According to this tire repair method, the container 2 can be secured in a stable attitude while injecting the tire repair fluid into the tire.
However, there is a need to newly prepare and mount a container containing the tire repair fluid and a fastener needs to be provided on the outer side surface of the new container each time this type of tire repair device is used for conducting a tire repair. As a result, a tire repair device that is more versatile with a simple configuration and a tire repair method that uses the same are desired.